Recruit Legionary
}}| | }} }| | }} } | | } | | }} }} } |'Difficulty:' } Superiors: Everyone in the Legion. Duties: Follow orders, die in glorious battle. Guides: } } | Quote: }}} |} “I’ve heard it’s a bad idea to tempt the wrath of Caesar.” - Edward Sallow, 2281 Background You are a member of Caesar’s Legion living in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. You form the backbone of the Legion, are the most common form of legionary, and the least valuable. You are either a tribal whose land has been assimilated or conquered or you have been born into the Legion as a slave, and so as a fresh conscript you are pushed to the front lines to deal with the NCR presence in the area; your commander views you as little more than fodder. This doesn’t mean you can’t make something of yourself. Fight well, don’t talk back to your superiors, and survive your time as Recruit, and you might just make Prime. With that in mind… How to Serve the Legion You are nearly at the bottom of the Legion power structure The only people you have any authority over are Camp Followers and Slaves, and even then - if your superiors catch you mistreating the followers, you will be punished or executed. The Legion is harsh, brutal by nature, but Caesar does not entertain sadism. Don’t presume to order others around, and don’t presume that you’re ever too good to be ordered around. Your only purpose in life is the grand designs of Caesar. Find whoever is in charge immediately This will be your Centurion or a Veteran Decanus. Sometimes it will be a Prime Decanus, Recruit Decanus, or even a Veteran Legionary. Whoever it is, find them. They’ll soon be assembling legionaries in the center of the camp, and if you’re late due to personal exploration, you will likely die. If your leader has yet to assemble his legionaries, run to the armory for a radio and lantern. Perform some basic inventory management by moving your healing powder, handcuffs and ammunition to your marching belt; free up as much backpack space as possible. Bola will not fit in your belt. If you don't plan on using guns, swap your backpack for a quiver to be loaded with bola and throwing spears. Line up, shut up, and listen to them closely By now, the camp commander has lined up the other legionaries. Line up, shut up, and listen to them closely. You’ll be told the frequency to set your radio to - this is your lifeline to more veteran warriors, do not skip this step. Click the radio in your hand and set the frequency, then shove it in your pocket. Make sure you don’t turn the microphone on. You can also use :l or :r to use a radio in either your left or right hand respectively. Intro to Early Round Rush After the frequency is distributed, the commander will split his forces into two raiding groups to grab the essentials for his camp. Two parties will be sent out to gather important machines and supplies. One to the tool shop across the road to grab the YouTool, reloading bench, and building material. And the other group will scout the botanical center in the Ruined City to grab various botanical machines, such as the Seed Vendor. You might be sent on your own, if the camp is low on soldiers. If you don’t know how, then request that you be sent with a Prime Legionary or above who can show you how to do it. Mid Round After this is done, the commander will tell someone to build defenses. This could be you, so familiarize yourself with the typical defense patterns. If you don't know how to build, or don't know Legion defense patterns, get the commander or someone else who knows to help you learn. It's time to settle in. Ask your commander for something to do. The Legion thrives when centralized, not spread out. If the camp has no followers, your commander will send you to catch slaves. Follow general rules of engagement, escalate appropriately, and size up your potential targets; you want useful slaves or arena combatants. Patrols may also be sent out to catch NCR rangers or chem dealers. If you aren't chosen for either activity, you will be guarding the gate. Do not wander off, or you will be executed for disobedience. If you’re bored, ask for an exchange of duties with another Legionary. Otherwise, just do your job and wait until you have enough hours to serve as a Scout. Do not abandon your post to chase wasters. Conclusion If there is no work left to do, ask your commander for free time . Go looting old ruins, capture a slave, fight in the arena - just remember, above all else, Legionaries from Recruits up to Legate Lanius are completely loyal to Caesar. Do not drink away your free time in Kebab’s tavern. Do not be tempted to use stimpaks because there is nobody around to see you. Do not solicit prostitutes. You are a man of the Legion, and should carry yourself as such always. You believe in Caesar utterly and would not compromise yourself. Quick-start Guide TL/DR # Grab your radio and lantern. # Find out the frequency and set your radio to it. # Loot the YouTool, Reloading Bench, and farming equipment. # Build defenses. # Secure the camp. # Be true to Caesar. # Help your enemy to die a Glorious Death in your place. Character Backgrounds As a Recruit Legionary, there are a number of reasons how you might have ended up here. These backgrounds are not hard limits, but should serve as guidelines for RP if the subject of your history ever comes up. Born Legion Child of a legionary and a camp slave, your training and education began as young as five years old, continuing the rigorous schedule all the way through to 16, when your Decanus finally put a machete in your hand and sent you in the next column marching to Pahrump. Tribal Conscript Arguably the bulk of Caesar’s army, you were a fit and healthy young man living in one of the tribes that Caesar subjugated, making you an immediate fit for conscription into the Legion. Age 16-25, you were taken from your home and inducted into the Legion; rigorous physical conditioning and the laws of Caesar were drilled into you, to make you the perfect soldier. You didn’t die in training or from disease, which leaves you better off than most - and you’ve finally proven yourself loyal and fit enough to be shipped to the frontlines at Pahrump. Rules for the Recruit # Have a Roman name. This does not include names that “sound Roman.” Largius Dongus is not a valid name. Biggus Dickus is not a valid name. Maximus Penetratium is not a valid name. As a member of an assimilated tribe, you would be given a new name upon your entry into the Legion, so ensure your name is reasonably realistic. No old tribal names, your old name is dead. # The wasteland is dissolute, degenerate. Women are suitable only as servants. Ghouls are little more than dog food and drug users deserve only the immediate end to their disease - death. The only people you should treat with any respect are Legionaries. Ghouls and drug addicts are Kill on Sight '''if inside Legion territory. '''This means a town owned by the Legion, or a regularly patrolled road.